Powerless
by Fuyu in Wonderland
Summary: (Minha primeira fanfic de BNHA) Durante uma conversa amigável, Ochako imaginou um mundo onde ninguém tivesse individualidades, assim como a humanidade era a muito tempo atrás... O que pode dar errado nessa teoria do "e se..."? (BakugouxOchako)
1. Capítulo 1: Um mundo sem poderes

Saudações meus caros!

É a minha primeira fanfic de BNHA, a ideia é um pouquinho clichê mas me deu muita vontade de escrever de como seria a vida de nossos heróis favoritos se eles fossem parar no mundo real. (Raramente sei o que escrever no cabeçalho antes de iniciar o capítulo :'3 )

Aproveitando a deixa, estou iniciando o desafio de 100 temas proposto pela spirits: 1. Uma fanfic de um fandom com o qual eu nunca escrevi antes; (sim, sei que é loucura iniciar em outubro esse desafio hahah)

Casal principal: BakugouxUraraka

DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Eu quero sempre ser um herói_

 _para apenas uma pessoa, você apenas_

 _Não existe nada misterioso sobre isso_

 _e está longe de ser um segredo agora_

 _Mas eu quero ser um herói_

 _para apenas uma pessoa, você apenas_

 _Se você tropeçar e cair_

 _eu quietamente estenderei minha mão para você"_

 _(Hero – Mr. Children)_

 **Powerless**

 **Capítulo 1: Um mundo sem poderes**

Bakugou Katsuki respirou fundo pela milésima vez naquele dia para tentar se acalmar um pouco e não sair explodindo a cara de ninguém, como faria se fosse a uns anos, quando tinha acabado de entrar na UA. Hoje ele aprendeu a se controlar um pouco mais pois, ele aprendeu que seus poderes são muito destrutivos se não o utilizasse da maneira correta, nunca conseguiria ser o herói número um.

O motivo da irritação do loiro tinha nome e sobrenome: Uraraka Ochako querendo saber quem seria a pessoa que ele tinha interesses românticos, mesmo ele negando que não tinha sentimento algum por ninguém daquela escola.

-Se não é da escola é alguém de fora? Que estranho Bakugo-kun, você mal tem conhecidos fora da UA, tenho certeza de que você só não quer me falar porque conheço muito bem a pessoa. Será que é o Deku-kun?

-Já te falei Cara redonda, eu não gosto de ninguém porra, muito menos de homens. – " _Nem fodendo que vou admitir que gosto dela, imagine que ridículo!"_ – Agora vamos voltar a treinar, você me chamou para isso não?

Bakugou suspirou ao ver a Ochako fazendo bico, mas adotou uma postura de ataque, indicando que por hora ela ia deixar esse assunto para lá. Não sabia o motivo dela querer tanto saber disso, mas logo sossegou seus pensamentos quando Ochako realizou o primeiro ataque.

\- . - . - .

-Acho que está bom por hoje. Você melhorou bastante desde nosso último treino.

Bakugou comentou, enquanto lhe entregava uma garrafa de água e uma toalha à Uraraka, fazendo ela sorrir com satisfação pelo elogio raro vindo do garoto explosivo.

-Para fechar com chave de ouro, quero muito comer aquele curry que você fez a um tempinho... Será que você vai fazê-lo hoje?

-Não fode Uraraka, já não basta você me arrastar pro treino e ainda preciso fazer o jantar para você?

-Nem se eu comprar os ingredientes?

O rapaz franziu o cenho ao ver os olhos de Uraraka ficarem tão redondos quanto o Gato de Botas de Shrek. Ficou levemente constrangido pela fofura que ela emanava e suspirou derrotado.

-Você compra os ingredientes e lava a louça. Combinado? É a última vez que faço esse maldito curry.

Ochako deu pulinhos de alegria e saiu em direção ao mercado mais próximo e quando Bakugou considerou que ela estava longe o suficiente para não conseguir ver nitidamente a sua expressão, sorriu discretamente e a seguiu, antes que ela comprasse mochi para colocar no curry.

-Bakugo-kun, a garota que você gosta é tão estranha que você nem consegue apresentar para os amigos?

Katsuki levou uma das mãos ao rosto, frustrado ao ouvir pela milésima vez aquela pergunta e tornou a misturar a panela para não queimar o curry quase pronto.

-Não sei de onde você tirou essa ideia estúpida de que estou gostando de alguém. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar perdendo tempo com essas porcarias.

-Como você quer ser um bom herói se não tem amor no coração? Fora que você fica mais disperso durante as aulas teóricas ultimamente, aí pensei que pudesse ser amor!

-Não gostar de alguém romanticamente não quer dizer que eu não tenha amor no coração. Amo meus pais e isso já basta. Quanto à dispersão, eu fico entediado durante as aulas e fico pensando sobre qualquer coisa. Agora coma.

O loiro encerrou o assunto à força ao servir o curry para a morena, que sorriu agradecida. Afinal estava faminta e aquele era o melhor curry que ela já havia comido em sua vida.

-Quem se casar com você será uma pessoa sortuda, Katchan.

-Já disse que não é para me chamar assim, Cara redonda.

-Você fica fofo irritado. Pena que não vivemos num mundo onde a maior parte das pessoas não tenha individualidade alguma, se vivêssemos sobre essas condições, eu te irritaria mais.

-Cala a boca e come logo. – Bakugou rolou os olhos, tentando esconder o constrangimento.

Fizeram o restante da refeição em silêncio, Ochako lavou as louças e Bakugou ficou sentado na mesa, tentando ler uma revista qualquer enquanto tentava observar discretamente a garota realizar a tarefa.

-Sobre o que você disse antes de um mundo sem poderes e tudo mais, você acha que a nossa rotina seria como?

-Hm... Acho que não mudaria muito, a diferença que teríamos outros objetivos, metas e não teríamos treinos utilizando poderes já que não teríamos o que treinar.

-Será que seria menos esquentado?

-Acho que com ou sem poderes, você teria essa personalidade terrível de lidar. – Ochako comentou, rindo – Mas penso eu que as pessoas não teriam receio de conversar com você.

-Parando para pensar melhor, esse papo todo de "e se..." é ridículo, onde já se viu um mundo sem poderes? Não consigo imaginar de maneira nenhuma.

Ochako terminou de lavar a louça e de limpar a cozinha, sorriu para o Bakugou que tinha uma expressão indignada no rosto.

-Eu gostaria de saber como é viver sem poderes, seria um desafio para mim e saberia como Deku-kun se sentia a maior parte da vida dele e quem sabe, seja um bom treinamento para ser uma heroína sensacional... Preciso ir agora, até amanhã Bakugou-kun!

-Boa noite, Cara redonda. – _"Um mundo sem poderes... Eu sei que a humanidade já passou por uma fase que a maioria não tinha poder algum... Mas, como será que eles viviam?"_

O sono veio mais rápido que ele gostaria e resolveu voltar ao seu quarto para repousar para poder enfrentar os desafios que Aizawa-sensei havia comentado em sala que fariam junto com All Might.

\- . - . - .

O despertador tocava, insistente e Bakugou não queria levantar da sua cama aconchegante. Grunhiu, sentia o seu corpo diferente, meio pesado naquela manhã e cogitou a possibilidade de estar com gripe ou algo do gênero.

-KATSUKI! VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ESSA PORCARIA TOCANDO ATÉ QUANDO? ACORDA LOGO, VOCÊ VAI SE ATRASAR!

O loiro praticamente pulou da cama, estranhando a presença da sua mãe em UA. Observou o quarto, com o cenho franzido, afinal estava em sua casa.

-Que porra é essa? Como vim parar aqui?

Atordoado, foi em direção ao guarda-roupas para pegar o seu uniforme, se arrumar correndo e com sorte, teria tempo de comer alguma coisa antes.

-Finalmente você saiu daquele quarto, pensei que ia ter que te tirar à força de lá. Vamos, coma logo e vá.

Sua mãe lhe disse, colocando um pão com ovos e bacon na mesa, Bakugou olhou para o relógio e decidiu ir comendo para não perder mais tempo. A aula de hoje era muito importante para chegar atrasado.

-Vou comendo no caminho. Até.

Antes da sua mãe protestar, o loiro calçou seus sapatos e seguiu seu caminho para a escola, quando deu de cara com Deku e Todoroki caminhando tranquilamente e rindo de algo banal. Bakugou estranhou aquele cenário, desde quando os alunos da UA tinham voltado para casa? O que estava acontecendo ali?

-Katchan! Bom dia!

-Deku, Todoroki.

-Bom dia pessoal!

-Uraraka-san! Bom dia!

-Preciso falar um momento com o Bakugo-kun, a gente se vê no colégio!

Os três estranharam um pouco com o pedido dela, mas logo resolveram seguir caminho, afinal não queriam chegar atrasados.

-Cara redonda, se for sobre a conversa de ontem, eu torno a repetir, não gosto de ninguém!

-Não é isso, você já tentou usar as suas individualidades hoje? Eu não estou conseguindo usar os meus!

Bakugou estranhou à pergunta de Uraraka. Pensou que ela estava brincando com a sua cara, mas ao ver seriedade no olhar da morena, resolveu acreditar na moça e tentar utilizar a sua individualidade e para sua surpresa, ele não conseguia também.

-Que porra é essa? Cara redonda, espero que você tenha alguma explicação para isso.

-...É o que imaginei, Bakugo-kun, estamos no mundo sem individualidades!

-...Você só pode estar brincando, Cara redonda, pare de insistir em teorias sem fundamentos!

-Não estou brincando, eu acabei de ver a Mina-chan andando na rua, e ela não está mais rosa! A Tsuyu-chan está andando normal! Só posso pensar em uma coisa, que todos nós perdemos as nossas individualidades!

Katsuki ficou confuso com a situação e torceu para que aquilo fosse um pesadelo.

 _Continua..._

\- . - . - .

Espero que apreciem a história, reviews são sempre bem-vindos e até a próxima!

Agradeço muito pela paciência e atenção!

Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Clube de eventos Paranormais

Saudações meus caros!

Com vocês, mais um capítulo de Powerless, espero que apreciem e lembrando que qualquer dúvida, sugestões estamos sempre prontos para responder a todxs ;3

DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Eu quero sempre ser um herói_

 _para apenas uma pessoa, você apenas_

 _Não existe nada misterioso sobre isso_

 _e está longe de ser um segredo agora_

 _Mas eu quero ser um herói_

 _para apenas uma pessoa, você apenas_

 _Se você tropeçar e cair_

 _eu quietamente estenderei minha mão para você"_

 _(Hero – Mr. Children)_

 **Powerless**

 **Capítulo 2: Clube de eventos Paranormais**

Uraraka e Bakugou resolveram tentar seguir a rotina indo à escola normalmente e tentar obter alguma informação ou pista de como poderiam voltar ao universo da qual pertenciam. A pouca descoberta que fizeram que tanto "ele" quanto "ela" desse mundo pertenciam ao clube de eventos paranormais.

-Ótimo, parece que "nós" desse mundo éramos completamente lunáticos. – Bakugou comentou, sarcástico. – Quem em sã consciência entraria num clube desses?

-Acho que esse clube poderá nos ajudar a entender o que houve... Afinal se o que aconteceu conosco pode ser considerado um evento "paranormal" não?

Katsuki rolou os olhos, enquanto procurava a sala correta e amaldiçoando a Uraraka por ter feito um pedido tão ridículo no dia anterior. Não que ele acreditasse nas baboseiras como o "poder" das palavras, universo alternativo, mas diante dessa situação, estava ficando difícil até para um cético como ele continuar a não acreditar nessas teorias.

-Parece que chegamos. O nome do líder desse clube é... – Ochako revirava suas anotações, irritando levemente o loiro. – Sakurazaka Mamoru(OC) e o vice-líder é o Todoroki-kun. Parece que além deles, temos o Deku-kun, Tokoyami-kun e a Tsuyu-chan participando nele.

-Ótimo, só os esquisitões. Mais alguma informação, Cara redonda?

-Nenhuma, senhor explosivo. Vamos entrar?

Ochako abre a porta do clube e entra com cautela naquele local mal iluminado, o loiro a segue tentando ver todos os detalhes daquele lugar, sempre em alerta.

A sala parecia limpa e organizada embora faltasse um pouco de iluminação. O pouco que eles conseguiram enxergar eram os abajures antiquados, livros antigos e devidamente organizados em algumas prateleiras, alguns itens que eles mal faziam ideia do que eram até eles chegarem em algumas poltronas ao estilo vitoriano que estavam dispostos ao redor de uma mesa grande e cheias de detalhes.

-Estava esperando por vocês, amados kouhais¹.

Os dois automaticamente se viraram em direção à voz, e neste instante, a sala foi iluminada com um estalar de dedos do rapaz misterioso. Piscaram os olhos algumas vezes tentando se acostumar com a luminosidade excessiva e a voz misteriosa tornou a falar.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu com vocês, sei que vocês estão procurando por respostas e eu posso lhes oferecer uma solução.

-Quem é você, ô esquisitão?

Bakugou perguntou, irritado dando um passo à frente e tentando esconder Ochako atrás dele, caso fosse necessário protege-la. O loiro analisou os traços dele e deduziu que fosse um rapaz de estatura mediana, magro, tinha olhos claros e cabelos castanhos lisos e curtos.

-Me perdoem a minha má educação. Meu nome é Sakurazaka Mamoru, líder do clube de eventos paranormais. Eu sei que vocês vieram do universo paralelo e "tomaram" lugar dos nossos amigos que são semelhantes à vocês fisicamente, mas pelo que pude observar hoje, vocês têm a personalidades completamente diferentes.

-Como podemos saber se você está falando a verdade? Você tem provas?

-Naturalmente. Shouto-kun, Tsuyu-chan, nos traga as filmagens dos últimos meses para podermos explicar a situação toda para eles.

Todoroki, que até então estava encostado numa das prateleiras, apenas se afastou delas e entrou em uma outra sala juntamente com a Tsuyu, que estava sentada ao lado dele, observando a cena em silêncio.

\- . - . - .

 _-Sakurazaka-san! Fizemos uma descoberta incrível!_

 _Uma garota semelhante à "Ochako" e Izuku entraram na sala eufóricos enquanto o "Katsuki" e um garoto que Bakugou deduziu que poderia ser o Tokoyami estavam limpando uma máquina de aparência peculiar e ao lado estava Mamoru, fazendo algumas anotações._

 _-Ochako-chan, não me diga que... – O loiro sorriu, imaginando o que os colegas haviam descoberto._

 _-Sim Katsuki-kun! Descobrimos uma maneira de ir para o "outro mundo"! Agora podemos saber se a teoria que temos sobre o universo paralelo é verdade! Podemos ver pessoas usando poderes que nem os X-Man!_

 _-Isso seria incrível! – Izuku comentou, completamente animado. – Eu fico me perguntando que tipo de poderes eu teria nesse mundo..._

 _-Eu queria poder voar! – A morena exclamou com os olhos brilhantes._

 _-Calma pessoal, nem sabemos se isso realmente vai dar certo afinal, é uma lenda do nosso colégio. – O rapaz que Bakugou deduzira que poderia ser o Tokoyami comentou, com a voz calma._

 _-Tokoyami-kun tem razão. Fora que não podemos arriscar a fazer coisas perigosas sem ao menos saber quais seriam os efeitos colaterais, se corremos risco de morrer ao fazer isso..._

 _Sakurazaka comentou, sem tirar os olhos da anotação, fazendo que os ânimos exaltados dos três se acalmassem um pouco._

 _-Mas vocês fizeram um bom trabalho. – O líder sorri, deixando as anotações de lado. – Por hoje vamos para casa, descansem bem que amanhã discutiremos sobre o assunto._

(A câmera saiu de foco e logo em seguida foi desligado, minutos depois, ela foi religada, dando foco no rosto de Ochako e dava para ver Katsuki ao seu lado com um semblante preocupado.)

 _-Ochako-chan, não estou gostando nada dessa sua ideia._

 _-Relaxa Katsuki-kun, não vai acontecer nada de mais, confia em mim. – A morena comentou, enquanto ajeitava a câmera no tripé e ela focou na máquina. – Prontinho, agora pisa na plataforma._

 _O rapaz obedeceu a contragosto e ficou no meio da plataforma, aguardando mais instruções da morena enquanto a mesma ligava a máquina, ajeitava os painéis, digitava alguns códigos e senhas no tablet que ficava conectada ao dispositivo enquanto o loiro ficava com uma expressão cada vez mais ansiosa e a morena ficou ao lado dele na mesma plataforma._

 _-Do que precisamos agora?_

 _-Disso._

 _Bakugou não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação quando viu Ochako se aproximar sorrindo e roubando seus lábios logo em seguida. Dava para ver claramente na gravação que nesse meio tempo, ela colocou um espécie de artefato num receptáculo que se localizava logo atrás do rapaz._

 _Nos segundos seguintes, houve um clarão e a gravação foi interrompida._

\- . - . - .

Os dois assistiam a gravação estupefatos. Não queriam acreditar no que estavam vendo.

-Não fode. Cara redonda me beijando?

-Eu digo o mesmo. Onde já se viu um absurdo desses? _Katsuki-kun_? Nunca chamei ele desse jeito, que horror!

-Melhor que ver um cara parecido com você todo derretido por você chamando uma garota que nem gosta de _Ochako-chan_. Que nojo!

Bakugou revirou os olhos em reprovação, Uraraka estava muito irritada para levar a sério as palavras do loiro, enquanto o restante se segurava para tentar conter o riso.

-O que tem de tão engraçado nisso? Isso só pode ser uma piada de mal gosto.

-Queria que fosse uma piada de mal gosto Bakugou-kun, mas você e a Uraraka-san... – Deku hesitou um pouco para falar. - ... São namorados nesse mundo.

-Ou seja, vocês vão ter que fingir que são um casal enquanto consertamos essa máquina, achamos o artefatos para mandar vocês de volta para o "outro mundo". – Todoroki comentou enquanto arrumava os equipamentos para guardar.

-Vocês estão de brincadeira! Como vocês querem que a gente brinque de casalzinho feliz e saltitante se eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer? Ainda preciso ser o herói número um!

O loiro se exaltou tanto que se levantou da cadeira, Ochako se levantou junto, no instinto de segurar o rapaz se fosse preciso.

-A gente está falando muito sério. Da mesma forma que vocês têm as suas metas e seus objetivos, eles também tem. – Sakurazaka comentou, sério. – Ainda que vocês tem a nós para ajudar e eles?

Bakugou apertou o cenho e bufou. Sakurazaka tinha razão. Olhou para a morena em busca de algum tipo de solução, ou uma palavra gentil que ele não era capaz de pronunciar naquele momento e ela lhe devolveu um olhar determinado. Ele relaxou um pouco e sentou-se de volta na cadeira e a moça repetiu o gesto, mais aliviada.

-Vamos participar desse teatrinho então. Ajudaremos vocês no que precisar, seja para esclarecer como nossa sociedade funciona, para procurar esse maldito artefato ou até para consertar essa máquina.

-Só nos ajude com a rotina e os trejeitos do nosso outro "eu" para não causar estranhamento e mais confusão.

-Tudo bem. Para você, Uraraka-san deve ser mais fácil. O problema maior mesmo é o Bakugou-kun.

-O que? Você está insinuando que não consigo fazer isso?

-Katsuki-kun é um cara que não se irrita com nada e mal fala palavrão. – Tsuyu interferiu pela primeira vez na conversa.

Ochako e Katsuki se entreolharam, atônitos e rezaram para que aquilo acabasse logo.

 _Continua..._

\- . - . - .

Ufa, espero que tenham gostado, desculpem a demora e até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos,

Fuyu.


	3. Capítulo 3: Como assim Poderes?

Saudações meus caros!

Como prometido no capítulo anterior, teremos uma leve espiada no "outro mundo", para ver como os nossos outros protagonistas conseguirão lidar com a situação e como vão reagir aos seus poderes e tudo mais.

Espero que apreciem!

DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia e seus personagens não me pertencem.

\- . - . - .

" _Eu quero sempre ser um herói_

 _para apenas uma pessoa, você apenas_

 _Não existe nada misterioso sobre isso_

 _e está longe de ser um segredo agora_

 _Mas eu quero ser um herói_

 _para apenas uma pessoa, você apenas_

 _Se você tropeçar e cair_

 _eu quietamente estenderei minha mão para você"_

 _(Hero – Mr. Children)_

 **Powerless**

 **Capítulo 3: Como assim Poderes?**

Uraraka Ochako acordou assustada, depois dos eventos que ocorreram na noite anterior. Desligou o despertador que insistia em tocar, a retirando de seu sono profundo. Praguejou mentalmente, sentou-se na cama e se espreguiçou tentando despertar seu corpo por completo.

-Será que os eventos de ontem foi um sonho?

Se indagou e neste momento parou para analisar o quarto em que se encontrava e não reconheceu nenhum item que tinha naquele lugar, tinha algumas fotos com ela, mas não lembrava de ter tirado nenhuma daquelas fotos. Arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas quando viu que tinha uma foto com várias pessoas peculiares que nunca tinha visto em sua vida.

-Que porra é essa? Será que aquela máquina realmente funcionou?

Ochako pegou o quadro e analisou a foto mais de perto para ver se estava vendo coisas demais, mas quanto mais via, mais tinha vontade de rir diante de algo ridículo na sua concepção. Reconheceu a Tsuyu, mas não entendeu o motivo da garota sentar-se como um sapo, uma roupa "voando", Todoroki com uma marca de queimadura em um de seus olhos e um lado do seu cabelo totalmente branco, Katsuki que está sempre sorridente, com uma expressão extremamente carrancuda e não acreditou no que seus olhos viram quando se viu voando nessa foto.

-Eu não acredito que a nossa teoria estava certa! Mas e agora? Como faço para voltar?

A morena nem teve tempo de entrar em pânico quando a porta foi escancarada pela Ashidou Mina e Asui Tsuyu aparentemente muito apressadas.

-Ochako-chan, se esqueceu que nós temos um treinamento especial com o Eraser Head?- Mina foi entrando, pegando os materiais da morena e jogou o uniforme dela em direção à Ochako, ainda confusa.

-Eraser Head? Que treinamento?

Mina rolou os olhos e Tsuyu apenas sorriu diante a expressão confusa de sua amiga.

-Eu acho que ela ainda não despertou por completo, Mina-chan... Estaremos te esperando ali fora, se vista o mais rápido que puder!

Tsuyu e Mina saíram, deixando a Ochako mais confusa diante a roupa que a rosada tinha lhe entregue. Sabendo que teria mais perguntas que respostas do que ficar ali, se perguntando o que houve, se trocou rapidamente e seguiu as meninas em direção ao campo de treinamento.

\- . - . - .

-Cara redonda, como é que um casal normal age além de ficar se beijando por aí?

Bakugou lhe perguntou de repente, quebrando aquele silêncio incômodo que se instalou durante a volta para casa deles, após a visita que eles fizeram no clube de eventos paranormais e descobriram que deveriam fingir ser um casal até que a situação deles seja resolvida.

Ochako olhou para o céu pensativa, ela também não tinha muita noção de como agir, falar e principalmente sobre a rotina de um casal de adolescente comum, afinal a vida dela era resumido em estudar e treinar para ser uma grande heroína e amor não estava na sua lista de prioridades até então.

-Acho que ninguém em sã consciência chama a namorada de cara redonda.

-Vou tentar evitar. E o que mais?

-Sair para comer juntos de vez em quando? - Ochako respondeu ao observar um casal feliz sair da loja de conveniência com sorvete em mãos e saíram de mãos dadas.

-Você só pensa em comer?

-Não, mas aquele casal parecia bastante feliz. Andar de mãos dadas também pode ser um item importante na lista?

-Uraraka, eu não vou andar de mãos dadas com você.

-Querer nem eu quero, mas precisamos manter as aparências não?

-Fingir que brigamos e que terminamos também é fora de cogitação?

A morena revirou os olhos, começando a perder a paciência e logo em seguida lançou um olhar reprovador para o loiro, que só devolveu o olhar irritado a ela. Voltaram a caminhar em silêncio até que chegaram na casa do rapaz explosivo.

-Então é isso, Bakugo-kun até amanhã!

Antes do Bakugou responder, sua mãe apareceu na entrada com uma expressão amigável, deixando Ochako levemente constrangida.

-Ochako–chan! Não vai me dizer que o insensível do meu filho nem vai ter a dignidade de te levar para casa! Mas não se preocupe, você está intimada a jantar conosco e não aceito um não como resposta!

A morena olhou confusa para a mãe do loiro e Bakugou apenas suspirou para tentar suprir a vontade de xingar o universo por aquela situação.

\- . - . - .

-Hoje teremos uma simulação de resgate, temos uma vítima que no caso será este boneco, nesse prédio aqui que ficará em chamas...

Aizawa explicava aos alunos os detalhes da simulação com o mesmo tom entediado de sempre e Katsuki observava aquela explicação atônito. Quase morrera do coração quando acordou naquela escola que mais parecia ter saído dos quadrinhos da Marvel e descobriu que poderia explodir objetos através do suor que saía de seu corpo.

Ficou assustado com o modo que os colegas tratavam ele, com um certo medo e receio, apesar que o susto foi mútuo ao ver que ele agia com calma e educação com os colegas de classe e imaginou que o seu "eu" deste mundo seria uma pessoa completamente arrogante , violenta e mal educada.

Observou a sua namorada que segurava um de seus braços, ela tentava a todo custo permanecer no chão. Parece que neste mundo, o poder dela era de levitação ou algo do tipo. Suspirou, torcendo para que o dia acabasse logo, afinal ele não tinha a mínima noção de como controlar esse poder e precisava ter pistas de como voltar para o seu mundo e tentar parar de produzir suor para não explodir nada ou eventualmente machucar alguém, mas aquele uniforme ridículo não estava ajudando.

O sonho dos dois de conhecer o universo paralelo estava se tornando um pesadelo à medida que a aula passava, alunos usavam a habilidade com destreza e maestria, algo que eles provavelmente não conseguiriam fazer de maneira alguma. O pânico se instalou quando o professor chamou o nome dos dois.

\- Bakugou, Uraraka, agora é a vez de vocês. Bakugou, nada de explodir o prédio todo.

O loiro assentiu, não sabendo muito bem o que responder, a morena torcia para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Soltou o braço de seu namorado e respirou fundo, aguardando o sinal do professor para que pudessem começar aquele treinamento estúpido.

\- . - . - .

-Vocês foram incríveis Kacchan!

Izuku o parabenizou, após o término da simulação e aparentemente ele e a namorada conseguiram arrumar a melhor solução para resgatar a vítima em menor tempo, o que lhe deixou levemente tranquilo.

O corpo deles agiu instintivamente em meio à chamas e quando eles encontraram um pequeno reservatório de água, Ochako de alguma forma conseguiu levitar a água e utilizou o mesmo para apagar as chamas e assim, conseguindo achar o boneco antes que as chamas o alcançasse.

-Obrigado, Deku. - O loiro não tinha o costume de chamá-lo assim, mas sabia que era tinha que manter as aparências.

Essa resposta espantou levemente o garoto Midoriya, mas sorriu ao em vez de questioná-lo, afinal não queria que aquele bom humor do garoto explosivo fosse embora por causa de um comentário que possa vir a irritá-lo.

-Como acharam um reservatório de água naquela situação?

-Foi a Uraraka. Ela que viu o reservatório e utilizou a água para controlar as chamas. Se fosse por mim, o boneco estaria tostado.

Katsuki comentou, tomando muito cuidado para não chamá-la pelo nome, afinal descobrira mais cedo que neste mundo, não eram namorados e muito menos amigos tão próximos, o que deixou o casal numa situação desconfortável por tantas perguntas do tipo: "Desde quando viraram tão amigos?", "Vocês estão namorando?", "Não eram apenas parceiros de treino?" ou "Ochako-chan não ficaria alguém como o Bakugou.". Este último comentário irritou levemente o loiro, mas não pôde fazer muita coisa depois de descobrir que sua reputação naquele mundo não era das melhores.

-Uraraka-san é realmente incrível. Tem sorte de sempre fazer as simulações com ela.

-Realmente, eu tenho muita sorte. Agora, se você me der licença Deku, preciso ir.

Midoriya ficou surpreso com o excesso de educação que Katsuki utilizou para deixar o local após uma conversa relativamente amigável. Afinal, o que estava havendo com o Bakugou hoje? Várias perguntas sem respostas pairaram na cabeça do rapaz e após o professor Aizawa dispensar todos das atividades daquele dia, voltou para o seu dormitório para ir tomar um bom banho e descansar.

 **Continua…**

\- . - . - .

Ufa, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!

Obrigada e até a próxima!


End file.
